Your Ex Lover
by TwistedXmo
Summary: Just read. I'll add stuff later.
1. Introduction

**Introduce My Personal Thoughts;;**

* * *

><p>It's hard seeing him again, isn't it? I mean sure you have smiled at new guys, made new friends, had a new life, but without him… that was the hard part. Leaving someone you felt entirely connected to. Some one that knew your soul more then you even had to explain to them. They know you inside and out. Well, I guess charm did rub me in the way I never wanted to get rid of. It was only a month… I felt like it was less. It was when you meet that stranger that indents in your life… for a while.<p>

It was that smile that caught my stupid eyes. It's weird falling in love. So many feelings enter your thought with that person, that it's hard taking the moment. Saying things that you wish you should've said. Hoping to see that relationship take off any second. But, as if I was lost in my own predicaments. For a second I remember how much time was important. That's why, you see, I couldn't have my soul mate.

Soul mate? I'm some girl right? Throwing that word as if I really know what love is. trust me, the feelings haven't rub off for a while... not even less.

He knew. He knew the first time we talked, that amazement it was just talking to him. That mark my memory of thinking of him. The time we stared at each other as people wouldn't look at the moment. He made me feel safe, warm… his smile just made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have that perfect smile, smiling at me.

Now I can say I'm in love.. but, is the feeling mutual? I feel like I'm trying to plead my case for this. You see the worst part aside from all of this… I'm in love with my best friends boyfriend…

Courtney Anna Fairbanks. My best friend. She… was a character. She didn't give me the butterflies that he assume. But she was perfectly in a good form for being my best friend. We fought, about pointless things. She feels as if she's always right as I'm just being stupid and pitiful. Now you think this decision would be wise of me to bring up to her that I'm in love with her boyfriend?

She knew we had something the first night. See both met him the same night so the whole dibs thing was off, fair game was open. Though, he gave me his number at the end of the night. I wish I could go back, back to the moment leaving his party and texting him around four in the morning… he made me feel… nourish.

See, I had a point where I met mister perfect, only knew him less than a couple of weeks… Why was he affecting me this way? Never have I felt this structure. It's like the more we spoke, it didn't feel awkward. Just natural thoughts that came in to spoken sentences that we shared with one another... I felt a tad star struck, as if I'm way to over my head because this guy that contains being nineteen, wouldn't want nothing to do with a sixteen girl at the time. I blushed in embarrassment.

Those thoughts faintish as I began to look on a different aspect. As my life changed so much. Laughing and thinking back as to being sixteen. Here I am now eighteen, still have my mind on this guy who I know I greatly admire for.

Those two years flew by as I started my new life in another state. The move was easy, the part living alone… took more time than I thought. I had a new life, everything was new. As if I always wanted deep down, a new change. As growing up as a teenager was hard dealing with a simple parents' divorce. I guess you can say I knew not to believe in pity love. I really thought I had the mind of a 30 year old. Though, I was young, my brain was still fresh. I was yet alone curious about guys and relationship containing them into my life. I knew I couldn't let my guard down. It was too risky, too risky to ruin my life just by a blink of a eye with a heartbreak.

I guess you can say I can over react. I do again and I can overly dramatic things at times. But you see, I just knew not to fall for the first guy I liked so soon. I had no idea who was this guy. Last time I decided to take a chance. Well, that's say my heart got the shit knock out of it. I knew not to mess up again. Once I show my sin of weakness, those apes come hurting me at the most. Sure, I have been thru some shit that made me this way. I just knew not to set my heart with high hopes.

It was my first semester in college. Working on the clock at seven, heading to work at noon. It was worth the money and education. As if the months hasn't gone by so dawdling, I finally shook as hearing that word in someone's mouth that was spoken out of context of me over hearing things.

"Oh spring is the perfect time, once _March_ hits, we'll be going to my cousins wedding."

_March. _Why does that word have such an impact on me? As if so many things were bottle up for that one month that hurt my head and rethinking of childish things. March is my revolution month. It's the month that I finally go back to my old town, my home, the other part of my life.

Re-visiting the sights I once used to witness every day. The cold wind brisking in my face as I love the feel of cold air. Then, later on being wrap up with the warm touch of strong … blankets. The view of the gorgeous light lavender mountains, covers in the sparkly frosty cream snow. The view of the lit up city at night over the top of the mountains of the perfect spot made me miss also the times witnessing such beauty.

Compare to looking out the tall glass windows, as the sun beams downs if winter couldn't stand a chance in this spot of the world. It tricked me to believe March was so soon.

A part of me loved this state, don't get me wrong. I love not worrying about the hectic crazy drive in the snow. The times warming up your car for about twenty minutes before even leaving your house, but other in that I never really could complain about that weather. It was my favorite time of the whole year to having snow as a blanket of your view outside. To have endless clothes jump onto you. Scarf's, hats, jeans, furry boots and miss match socks countless times on. It was my favorite time. I sometimes huff in annoyance of it not having the perfect view of the mountains and the icy chill of snow. I was nothing more but a pit in direction.

Suddenly hearing that Charm that every now and then scares me when it rings. I lift it up seeing a text from no other then Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Courtney Fairbank:<em>**

**_Can't wait to see you Sissy! Ahh Miss your face! Hurry and get your ass over back in Denver! Love yea, Have a great day! :)_**

* * *

><p>I miss Courtney. Truly do, but with all kindness, am I even a good friend not telling her this dirty secret I knew about my feelings for her boyfriend? It was bad enough to taste that thought that I knew I couldn't get away from since two years ago setting them up in the first place. I didn't think it was going to make something that was going to be a wrecking ball in my life now. Who knew I could such the match maker before leaving that state?<p>

Going back in a March is a must. I can't hide hear anymore, and trust me hiding is what I like doing best but Since this was going to be Courtney's eighteen birthday bash I had to go. Last time I even went was last March… So a official year. I'll get out school soon and have vacation days that haven't been touched at all. I couldn't hide of this problem if it kicked me in the ass.

Aside from all that, I am happy to go. See my best friends again. Catch up and remamist about our dream with each other. As if I made it sound like a simple task revisiting my old town it was going to one of the hardest missions so far for me to handle.

I don't know how to react seeing that smile again. Seeing no other then the guy I deeply love. That so happens to be my best friend's boyfriend. This was going to a trip in a direct I choose to pick. It's rather or not I can tame myself. I can be control, learn to be around the bush, small words and not much eye contact at his face. The way he casually has that greeting voice that makes my face just liight right up. How his left eyebrow tends to crock up slightly when he's nervous. The smell of his peppermint gum he only likes to chew. How his voice dramatically get whinny while he's drunk that just makes me laugh. The way he would softly rub his foot on my leg when he wanted me to sleep over his apartment. And just that simple blank stare that you can tell something's on his mind, only problem is actually finding out what that is. It was going to be hard re-seeing him.

It wasn't a lie that I wasn't over him, I'll tell you that as a fact. It's hard trying to explain this feeling without sound like as if I'm the one that's crazy, maybe I am.

By for now Amarillo Texas, I guess I'll see how Denver Colorado goes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... should I continued this story? Comments means alot. Thanks for reading . ~ TwistedXmo**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The sound of beeps at four o'clock in the morning lets me know I'm one of the first people waking up in this smoggy city. We hard workers tend to wake up at four, just get their shit done first, but mainly the point of not having great options for other jobs.

I hit the snooze off the alarm as I felt the cold air hit my bare arm as I grunt in a response of it. Weather has gotten bad this time of the year. The weather here was always unpredictable even around spring in Denver.

Who knew the sun got to sneak up early, though never noticing it since the mountains can cover it on a perfect none cloudy day.  
>I climb out of the bed to feel the instant cold all over my body as I rush into the hot shower and start getting ready for this day. I head outside the door as pull out my phone looking on random things while I walk down the steps to my car.<p>

Checking text messages I didn't notice to, news headlines and checking the weather app on my phone, though I already felt like I knew how today was going to be and looking up at the clear skies for once

.  
>Thinking of the sun beaming on other parts of the world I zoom out and couldn't help but glue my eyes on that particular state. Texas. The degree was in the 70s. How nice, I bet it wasn't hard to get up at.<p>

It's funny how the smallest thought of her sneaks up in the corner of my mind. I shouldn't even get started on her, it's too early and besides I shouldn't even think about her. I did what I was told of myself and closed the weather app on my phone and listen to music on my way to work.

As if I never felt so emotionless I suddenly felt this surprisingly little twist stomach in confusion and make me suddenly.. nervous with this perfect cold day.

Works was work so far. It's not something you have thought of as fun the only fun part of it was just earning the mighty dollar. My thoughts just went by at work fast today, I was trying to not think of much of my personal life, it was until I couldn't help but notice the Calendar past the hallway to my bosses office. March.

How the months storm by and here I am becoming twenty one in a couple more days. Thinking how fast my life as changed made me stiff a laugh quietly at myself. Also knowing that it was the first of March sank down my gut as I remember what thoughts was in my head last night to myself. It's not like I was randomly thinking of her, that would be creepy.

It was just of course talking on the phone with my girlfriend last week and of course she had to bring up about her best friend coming to visit soon.  
>The fact of seeing her for these next couple of days would be a massacre.<p>

I hated that fact of me not really going to predict the next couple of days and nights with Courtney and her. I shook my head and acted like I was listening to my boss and her four kids while I nodded and gave her the form and cut the conversation sort with a little excuse.

As if I was barley remember why am I here thinking of all this crud. I shouldn't be panicking about this situation. Just having these two girls be together with me. Like old times right? Like how we were when I was nineteen and they was sixteen, fun old good times, casual hangs out at friends parties.

I was tired, tired of fighting with mixed thoughts, trying to put words inside my head to make me more claim.

I was getting rack up thinking the impossible. It's going to be a nice visit for them to see each other finally. They are best friends after all.

They have known each other since seven grade! I was the idiot one who had to jump in, and.. well still remain in it, I guess you can say I just switch the fields.

Finally as I'm writing the format of trying to refocus back on the computer my thoughts jump with a inner scream in my head as a loud vibrator rings off in my left pocket. I see the purple light, as I know it's my girlfriend, Courtney.

**Court:** Hey, what time you get off work?

I look over the clock and retrace my thoughts again. Oh crap, I almost forgot about what time I got off.. wait, it's Thursday. I began replying back after about three minutes trying to get myself back into the real world and stop freaking myself out.

**Court:** Bout 4. Why?

Within that minute I already get that buzz from my table off my desk, I get angry looks at the loud vibrator noise from people near my cubical as I hurry and tart my eyes to look at the phone.

**Court:** Perfect. Gwens plane lands at five. Can you drive me to the airport?

Over seeing her name in a text kind of made me feel jumpy. It was never brought up from each other, unless she said she was on the phone or small talk about how she was doing and little things I act like that I would listen to since all there conversations was all girly talking non stop. Courtney and I hardly never really talk about her even though so much has happen to all three of us. Her name just hurt my eyes in the text. I really couldn't believe this. Her name, the sentence, and the question, it was a huge impact that I couldn't comprehend. I truthfully wanted to make up some idiotic lie like if I had take my mom to work, or pick up my niece from school, geez anything! Though truthfully, I couldn't do that to Courtney.

While I got into a car accident over a year ago she has been a huge help with taking me to work and picking me up, she even was late to her classes but she was a shoe in for graduating, Although the teachers were shocked by her new ways and actions, I guess you can say she has helped me a lot.

She hardly ever asked for money but I always did my best to help out, though it's hard to hand out money when you have your own apartment, bills, and date night every week!? What the hell was I thinking moving out of my moms?! Oh yea that's right, so I can be closer to Courtney. Rushing back to the present I sighed and looked at the clock reading it was already past noon. I hurried to glance back at the question she ask me and answer back.

** Court**: Alright. Be there at 4.

And that was that. Today is the damn day. Can't take it back. No text back or the replied I kind of wanted. You see it was the little things that got to me, like she really didn't' know how I felt at times without me approaching them instead.

I mean I know I can't compare but at least one thing that the girls have in difference is how they know when to handle emotion.

Courtney reaction to things wasn't one of the reasons why I grew found of her to be honest, in fact it's the opposite. I normally don't believe in horoscopes but it was to strange how me and her acted so alike. She is the girl that always feels she is right, and that she never knows when to stop a argument. I normally have a kick out of it when we have are little disagreement but with Court, it was like a competition, it was her pride I was messing with.

It was her personal buttons I was pushing. She never could be claim- well now she can, but before, it was some hard work to break that wall down with her, and still is to this day. She has this way of playing with your head, that drives my mind crazy, though I enjoy the challenge, I enjoy us fighting and then all of a sudden making out and getting all hot for each other.

She drove me nuts, she was still a mystery what kind of person she is, who is really Courtney Fairbanks? Courtney never reacted the way I would want to tell you truth.

I guess she feels its her way or the high way basically. Which isn't something I like to reason with when I'm the wrong let alone she's in the right. Again always bring up shit like this just get my day running slower, hopefully I can push these feelings out till Gwen leaves, I don't really know how to handle these next couple of days.

Keep claim. Remain cool. And get back to work.

* * *

><p>Glancing at my room at perfection. Everything looked great. My clothes look in order. Dresser was neat and tidy and even had a spray around the room. Looking at my phone seeing the time was already four fifteenth. I look out my curtain seeing my empty street left alone.<p>

"Where is he?" I asked to myself while texting him with a question mark only. I walked down stairs as waiting in the front main room sitting on the sofa with my eye peeking out the window. I was getting annoyed of how we have to hurry to get at the airport as five is going to roll by.

What if her flights come sooner? I'm be damn to make sure I won't late, especially when I was the one who insist to pick her up!

As if he smelt my fumes from my own head I suddenly hear the engine of my boyfriends car coming threw the street as hearing his ridiculous music I find super annoying screaming out his car, which you can't blame me.

He pulled up two houses away from my home as he already seen me looking out the window and just nudged his head in the car. I pull the blinds away as I grab my keys and yell out the house. "Volvere!"

Jumping in to car was the same feeling. Looking at him with a small smile as not really inside my house.

It was a small glance as he turned his music on low, not off. He didn't even imply a hi or a simple starter question but already pulled out my street.

"Are you planning on taking the freeway?" I asked checking my phone for the time as I seen his eyes rolls and out the window.

"Uh yea? Unless you know a faster way to the airport?" I of course had to snap back as I grunted and fasten my seat belt on.

"Well if you got here sooner." Though I made sure my voice wasn't at yelling control, because trust me Duncan knew my voice all to well when I was starting a fight or not.

"Uh, I got off at four, was you expecting me to be here at 4:01?" It was his small stupid question that made me lighten up a little as I decided to do a simple shrug. "Ok. so how was work?" He ended up relaxing a bit more and nodded. "Fine, just tired."

We didn't talk much after that cause I assume that was supposed to be the end of the conversation saying he was already tired and turned the music a little louder but changed it to the radio for my skate.

Soon enough pulling into the airport I suddenly couldn't stop smiling seeing the sight of plane and even Duncan knew this wasn't like me as he lifted his eyebrow up with a sneaky smile lift from his lip as he smirked "Someones happy?" Duncan had this look of difference, It didn't make me think much of his facial expression that I normally can read right off the bat.

I was to happy seeing my best friend. I shook my head slightly trying to remain cool as I get a text from no other for my reason of smiling.

**Gwenodlyn :):** At gate 7.

I flashed the phone at Duncan his eyes first looked at who sent the text and down to the message and tighten his wheel and merging onto the other lanes for the gates as he pulled a dirty look on his rear-view mirror pulling into the gates.

"Is something wrong?"I asked harshly in the tone noticing his attitude was getting a bit off tone. He quickly look around in his mirrors grunting softly back. "Traffics a bitch at the airport."

I tried to laugh a bit to lighten his mood as I sighed.

"How do you think I felt when I barley was learning to drive and driving in rush hour to pick you up at work?" "Oh haha poor baby." Duncan lightly laughed as he rolled his eyes as he started scanning the gate numbers.

Soon enough Duncan pulled to the gate number seven and there she was standing and leaning on her baggage with her eyes glued to her phone as she lifted her eyes up and there she was.

* * *

><p>As if I was freaking out getting on the plane and landing at a place I basically ran away from.<p>

To top it off, I was forced to agree to have Courtney pick me up, which I thought would be a great idea for us to catch up and make me feel less nervous seeing her again. she tells me last minute before I got onto the plane that her dad wasn't going to let her use her and her brothers car because she got in trouble which made me pissed thinking now I'm going to have to pay for a damn taxi.

Though she made it worst saying that her and Duncan was going to pick me up, oh great. That is worst.

I felt like I wanted to get back onto the plane and demand for a refund and go back to Texas as my nerves kicked in more.

Like how am I suppose to respond to something like that? She takes everything so personal whenever I try to be around the bush, she always pinning me against the wall with questions I'm suppose to answer.

As I got my bag I felt my legs were getting heavier and heavier as I was dwelling on stepping outside and read the first gate number I seen. Seven.

That might be a good sign.. Seven was my favorite number, hence the lucky number while I sent ot my text threw my phone in the bag.

I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. It was like I was at the building up part on a roller coaster and the butterflies were in my stomach and rushing to my throat, and yes, by butterflies I really do mean puke.

I wasn't prepared for this, I never could have been prepared for this, I wanted to have a heart attack and go to the hospital instead of going to hitch a ride with these two, I'll rather have an ambulance and pay that over priced fee than deal with the cards I was dealing with.

I noticed how I felt like a complete idiot standing there like a lost child and looked up and down the roads to spot his white srt-4 car.

I really didn't want to see his damn car, like really didn't want to. To many memories that make me feel sick yet again.

I prop my handle on my baggage and was panicking rushing in my front pockets trying to fish out my phone again as I realized I think I packed too much if I can't even find my phone I just had ten minutes ago, as I finally felt my phone it was a huge relief.

This has been my life supporter as I remember the first days of going to new high-school, having no friends and fishing out my phone making me feel I at least had a small social life.

It made me feel that people wouldn't look at me like the weird girl that has no friends, it made me feel like I was too cool for having friends around or I was very busy having a personal life with my phone, whatever , it has worked like a charm and I'll make sure it'll help me now.

I lean back onto my baggage as I opened my phone and of course Courtney texted me back sentences after I sent that text and seen of course just a K and a smiley face.

I decided to go threw my contacts and texted Leshawna, who this girl came out to be my closest best friend in Texas I grew very fund over.

**LeShawna Lewis :** Well I'm here! And it's sure cold as a mother effer! 0^0

As i just sent that text I could have already felt eyes looking at me as I seen a black car pull up in front of my feet and notice for starters it wasn't his car.. it was Galant!

My mind was blank as I was confused at the car though, I couldn't help but have to look at the two people in this car staring at me.

One who was glowing and smiling from ear to ear and the other one that i felt that we was giving each other the same facial expression, very blank and big eyes at the same time, oh joy. I didn't want things to get weird by the second.

I hurried and snapped my phone shut and placed it in my back pocket and smiled lightly at Courtney and did a small wave as I walked to the back doors and seen Courtney unlock the door behind her passenger seat as I felt myself all choked up, I didn't even know who was suppose to speak first, talk about freaking awkward. Courtney, thank god spoke instantly as she flipped her body completely around said out happily. "Welcome back bitch!"

Duncan was already puling onto the street waiting to leave this place, thank god, I didn't want to be car for any longer and I just stepped in.

At first I couldn't help but narrows my eyebrows as she said the word bitch, I mean, I dunno. Swearing was kind of weird for Courtney..

I of course didn't change my happy face I was playing and laughed lightly. "Hey guys! Haha, yup back in this unpredictable weather I see!" Courtney rolled her eyes while smiling and she scoffed. "Oh I know! I swear it's so bipolar ! just last week in it sunny, then suddenly snow! It's so lame." "It is pretty cold."

I nodded as I felt the corner of my eye spot those teal eyes looking at his rear view mirror looking at me quickly as he laughed and huffed. "Thought you loved the cold?"

I felt so weird looking at him, like it was completely forbidden as I looked out the widow of my side and sighed. "My blood got thinner living in a dessert." Courtney laughed.

"It's so weird that you moved to one of the hottest states and you love the cold! Well, the snow.." I shrugged as rolled my eyes. "Divorces, what can I say?" As I laughed at my stupid joke.

I suddenly heard my phone do it's notification noise as it was the Mario noise getting a mushroom as again I felt Duncan eyes look at me though I didn't see him directly look at me, I just felt like he was.. yeah it's weird to explain what I felt right there in that car. Courtney laughed. "Is that Mario?" I nodded. "Yeah, it was a free app so I kind of thought, eh why not?

I hate the other ones that they already put in your phone." I pulled my phone out as I heard Courtney continued talking as she had Duncans phone in her hands and went. "Oh I know, I'm constantly changing Duncans notifications noise because I get bored of them.

" My eyes were looking at my phone but hearing that sentence made me look at Courtney hand and never thought I would see her holding Duncans phone. I remember how that was such a big problem for those two. The phone issue.

**LeShawna:** Heyyy girl, I already miss yea! Lol. Oh for real?! Yikes, and it suppose to be your spring break, how funny. Oh well, you love the cold! :)

I smiled as I read the text and left it on my lap as Courtney huffed and looked at Duncan. "Yeah, me and Gwen was suppose to get the same phone, but her lame ass got a new phone before me!" she whined. I replied. "Sorry, it was my birthday! And my contract was up, you still have like a year left!"

I heard my phone do another noise as I look to see a new text from my boss.

** Tracy (BOSS) : **  
>Hey Gwen, hope you had a safe flight, don't worry about coming back to work next week, got new people coming in, going to train them so we'll have a hand full of people here, enjoy your trip!<p>

"Geez, they already miss you! Not fair I haven't seen you in evers!" Courtney smiled as I laughed.

"Just little reminders." I said smiling texting back my boss. Courtney broke my train of thought in that text as she asked.

"What kind of phone did you get anyways a driod. Lemme see!" She already had her hand out waiting for me to place it on her hand as I felt weird again.

I exit out of my mgs and handed her my phone as she of course went thru my things and just looking at the phone and laughed. "It's kinda big for you, don't yea think?" I nodded smiling back.

"I know, it's pretty big but I can't stand those iphones, there always crashing and breaking, honestly everyone has those phones, I like standing out and besides I'm not an apples fan." Courtney smirked at Duncan while handing my phone back to me as I seen Duncan smiled lightly at my comment and I couldn't help but asked at that moment.

"Did you get a new iphone?" he looked back at the rear view mirror and shook his head. "Naw, but I am waiting for those new iphone 5 to come out instead, I still have my crappy broken iphone 4."

I nodded as Courtney just laughed and spoke. "Yeah, he clearly doesn't get it."

I smiled of course for Courtneys joke though I didn't find it as funny as her, I guess same with Duncan, sense she was making fun of him.

"Oh haha, and your one to joke about phones, oh yea Courtney what kind of phone do you have?" and burn.I said inside my head as I seen her face reaction flip a 180 degree and snarled and hissed and folded her arms around her chest "Shut up."

Finally the ride was peacefully quite as I at least try to do my best friend role and patted her shoulder in front of me.

"Don't worry Court, once your contact is over you'll have a better phone than him and I." She smiled looking at me in the side mirrors and nodded.

"I know, just patience is the key." Finally it was a quite normal car ride and things finally didn't seem as weird, though I did have a complaint of what the hell we was listening to on the radio, I thought I would keep that comment to myself but oh my gosh the radio music is so overplayed and corny once it hits the radio.

I tried not to sing the lyrics in my head, but of course did anyways. As finally we approached Courtneys house as I did a big sigh in my head to hurry and open the car door as I heard them give each other a smooch as I quickly said.

"Thanks for the ride Duncan." I didn't even want to look back as I shut my car door and narrow my eyes at Courtney to open hers which thankfully she did and heard Duncan do is "Ah huh, no prob."

Courtney of course was cheerful as ever as she reminded Duncan to give her a call tonight before he goes to bed. I already was five steps ahead of Courtney trying to get away from those two as quickly as possible. I couldn't help but bite my lip from being so nervous.

I mean, I can't believe they are going out! This is so weird. Last time I left here they basically hated each other and he was .

Well that doesn't matter now, where in the present. That's what I'm dealing with now. As we got inside, I of course gave her mother a hug and picked up a few Spanish words as her mother still looked beautiful as ever. Her little brother peter was also happy to see me to.

I missed that kid horribly manly because how he got on Courtneys nerves like crazy .

We rushed up into her room where I felt it hasn't changed much. Still pink room with the same bed cover and of course her counter with makeup shes had for years. Though I never seen stuffed animals in her room before. or even roses. Oh fucking great.

"So. where to start right?!" Courtney squealed as I nodded "Oh I know right?!"

I don't know why I did it so soon, but as I sat normally on this side of the corner of her bed I noticed a gallon of water and that triggered me to pick up my phone and text my brother to come pick me up asap.

"SO tell me, how has Texas been?" I smiled and nodded slowly.

"It's really great. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be, of course the weather is awful, but all in all is nice that basically everyone has a pool!" Courtney nodded as she looked up and down at me.

"I can tell Gwen! Looks like you got some sun!" I blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, trust me I wasn't trying to get any at all, but it's really hard to ignore that!" Courtney started talking about how the weathers been here, cold and gloomy and hardly any hot days.

The snow season has oddly stayed longer and rain doesn't seem to stop for days.

Though I knew this wasn't the thing that was in my head as I couldn't help but look over at that gallon of water.

I looked back at Courtney nodded and adding comments about Denver weather and chiming along with her story as I was thinking in my head. Water, Water, water, water.

I forgot how much I hated water because of him. And here he is, mocking me in my face with this gallon of water near my feet as I seriously wanted to say something about it though I wanted to avoid any conversations about Duncan.

"So, of course there are hot guys in Texas, find anyone that could be your type?" she asked laying down on her bed as I shrugged.

"Yeah, really not bad, I mean it's unbelievable that some country boys muscular bodies turn out, very hot haha.. but you know,I'm not into huge muscles at all. I don't find them that attractive."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Oh yes how could I forget! Remember Trent? Sure he was on the wrestling team but boy he had no arms for it." I laughed. "Trent was strong! It's just his body didn't want to give him that look thank god!"

We laughed for a moment as suddenly it got serious as Courtney quickly asked. "So.. have you talked to him?" I shook my head. "Uh I really don't plan on to Courtney." She sighed and touched her forehead.

"No kidding, I mean it would be so hard to talk to him after." I didn't know what she was going to say next, because yet again so many things happen with Trent for us not to speak anymore. It was weird even talking about it now, I didn't even bring up his name in Texas and here we are now speaking about the devil. I widen my eyes to ensure Courtney she can say it out loud.

Because truthfully I didn't even know what she was thinking of. "the baby." She finished.

My eyes lifted up at my forehead to remind myself what also had happen. Trent had a baby. Of course it wasn't planned but before he moved states I guess he wanted to sleep with his ex one last time and tada a baby was freaking born. "Is he still in California?" I asked. Courtney nodded. "From what Bridgette told me, yeah." I shook my head. "That's awful, I couldn't do that to my kids."

"I guess it's different from a mans point of view for kids, and besides it's California!" I laughed a little and nodded.

"She's an idiot for sleeping with him." And of course having stupid conversations about boys Courtney decided to pull out a phone to text and sure enough it was Duncans stupid crappy broken iphone.

"Sooo you and Duncan? " I looked up at Gwen who gave me a smile and folded her arms waiting for me to speak as I laughed. "Yeah, I know! Weird as hell right?" she raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly as I continued.

"Well, honestly I don't know how it really happened but me and Bridgette was just constantly was hanging out with Geoff and Duncan was and yeah, guess things fell into place."

Gwens eyebrows lower as she looked away and nodded. "Stranger things has happened, well that's neat!" Neat? Not really the choose of word to pick out of the bag to come from your best friend as I decided why not I'll ask what she meant.

"Neat?" Gwen's eyes widen with surprised confusion as she shrugged and rested her eyes again.

"Yeah.. neat? Common Courtney even I think it's weird yo two are dating, last time I was here I clearly remember you two being very spiteful with each other? That's all. But I guess a lot can change in a year." "Yea, a year is a long time Gwen!" I laughed as she pulled up a question to shoot at me.

"So you and Duncan have been going out how long?" I had to put a little thought onto it and spoke. "About five months."

Gwen nodded. "But you know court, this was still pretty shocking, I mean whenever you spoke about him on the phone with me you would always spoke the worst of him." I couldn't help but nod and laugh at the same time.

"I know right? Like don't get me wrong he still is annoying and an ass, but I guess we just mushed together ."

Gwens face picked up on mushed as she nodded. "Well that's cool then, strange, but seriously it's neat."

Just then I figured out what Gwen meant by neat. That despite how Duncan and I acted with each other and how many times we fought and said nasty comments to each other and how annoying we said each other was, we still beat all the odds and to actually like each other and start dating!

Yeah she was right, it was neat. I smiled at her, thankful I had a truthful friend who could always speak the truth with me and let me know how she is truthfully feeling

As if I thought it was only minutes we was talking I suddenly heard Gwens phone ringing.

She picked it up as she spoke."Hello?... yeah? Ok, bye." She did a little frown as she said, "My brothers already here"

"Aww!" I cried. "Well, we're hanging out this whole weekend right? Go to Duncans apartment, party?!"

Gwen was picking up her things while walking towards my door and looked back at me. "Well. truthfully I might want to go see my family first..and besides we can hang out any other day Court-"

Though I interrupted her. "But it's going to be my birthday this Saturday!" she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I know when your birthday is Courtney haha, but sense it's Duncans birthday too, maybe you two should just have a quite evening? I mean you constantly tell me you guys are always having parties at Duncan, isn't it going to feel like the same ol thing?Trust me no couples ever get the celebrate their birthdays on the same day."

She smiled as she started walking down the step where I surly enough followed her down them a step be hide.

"Yeah but you'll be there! And I need my drinking buddy!" It felt so good to speak about this out loud since my parents couldn't speak English. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Like I said, we can do that any other day." I gave her a pissed off look as she rolled her eyes and paused. " I'll let you know if I can hang out or not."

"Yay!" I rushed into hugging Gwen, as she gasped for air and laughed also as she spoke. "Okay okay, let me go!" she laughed.

I followed her as she opened my front door and went towards her brothers car.

She placed her baggage in the back of the car as she turned around and to look at me as I did a little wave at her younger brother and Gwen looked around at my neighborhood.

"How weird is this that I'm here?" I nodded but smiled.

"Weird yes. but normal at the same time. You belong here!" Gwen smiled and lifted up her phone.

"Text me when you can!" I nodded as she got inside her brothers car and I quickly shut my door knowing I was letting the cold in for to long and sighed.

"It's great to have her back home." I thought to myself before going back upstairs into my room calling Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people, that's chapter one I would say, let me know how you felt about this story! PLEASE REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE<strong>

**THANKS AGAIN TwistedXmo**


End file.
